


Sapphires and Amber

by Avery_West



Series: QueerSamWeek [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Married!sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_West/pseuds/Avery_West





	Sapphires and Amber

Sam looked down at the silver ring with six sapphires inlaid around the band that sat on his left hand with a sappy grin. He couldn’t believe he and Cas had finally gotten married. His husband, _husband_ , pressed his left hand into Sam’s chest and Sam felt the bite of Cas’ matching ring that had amber stones inlaid. He looked down at his angel and wrapped long arms around him. Cas’ grin was just as sappy and full of love as Sam’s. He stretched up onto his toes and pressed their lips together. Sam held him there, lips brushing, breath mingling, basking in the love radiating off the angel.


End file.
